The present invention relates to a motion sensitive gesture device, including a movement-based wireless wrist/finger mouse usable with a computer or other device with a mouse-controllable cursor.
Computers are typically controlled using a keyboard, including alphanumeric keys and special function keys, and a computer mouse, typically referred to as a mouse. The mouse is used to control the placement of a cursor on a computer screen by moving the mouse over an opposing surface supporting the mouse. The mouse typically has one or more buttons or other input devices typically used to select a function associated with the placement of the cursor. Although the mouse is a very useful and powerful tool, it has its limitations. For example, in some situations the person using a portable computer may not have an opposing surface that the mouse can be supported on and moved over.
A wireless mouse is a mouse that commonly communicates with the controlled apparatus, such as a computer, using infrared light (IR) command signals or more typically radio frequency (RF) command signals. The controlled apparatus includes a receiver, such as an IR light sensor or an RF receiver, adapted to receive the command signals.